1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a superconductive magnetic levitation apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A superconductive magnetic levitation system has lately attracted considerable attention due to the fact that the high temperature superconductor has been recently developed. Thus, various attempts have been made therefor (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application No. Hei 4-165902, for example).
On the other hand, these days, there has been a strong demand for teaching the superconductor technology to young people including elementary school children, junior high school students, high school students and others who have no particular scientific knowledge. However, there is no suitable teaching material which can be used to well explain phenomena such as the so-called "Meissner effect" and the "pinning effect" in the superconductor technology.
The above-described conventional superconductor is provided with a levitation moving unit having a cooling device and a superconductor, a permanent magnet for levitating the levitation moving unit, and a plurality of propelling coils for moving the levitation moving unit. With such an arrangement, the levitation moving unit is effectively levitated under an improved controllability.
The levitation principle of the levitation moving unit is the most understandable visible phenomena of the superconducting phenomena such as the Meissner effect and the pinning effect. Accordingly, in order to attain the above-described educational object, it is most desirable to adopt this system.
The conventional superconductive magnetic levitation system, however, needs a special apparatus such as coils for effectively propelling the levitation moving unit and cooling devices for effectively cooling the superconductor. Accordingly, the above-described superconductor magnetic levitation system is large in size or scale and complicated in structure.
This hinders the people, who have no particular scientific knowledge, from understanding the levitational principle of the levitation moving unit which is floating in the air. Furthermore, the cost of manufacturing the above-described superconductor magnetic levitation system is extremely high due to the increased cost of the coils and the cooling devices and the like. In particular, the total cost would largely exceed a reasonable range of teaching material for children, such as junior high school students.